


cobwebs; peter parker

by veridity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridity/pseuds/veridity
Summary: Sabrina descubre un secreto. Un secreto que todo Queens se muere por saber. Un secreto que una reportera no debería guardar. Sabrina sabe quién Spider-Man. Y sabe donde encontrarlo.





	1. c e r o

Sabrina siempre tuvo una obsesión con la verdad. Ese siempre fue uno de sus defectos.   
Le dolían demasiado las mentiras descaradas y estaba determinada siempre a descubrir la verdad. Fue el viernes de una noche fría de Noviembre cuando vio un papel peculiar entre el papelerío de el escritorio que compartía con su hermano. Estaba debajo de toneladas de sus libros de investigación con los que estaba tan obsesionado. Levantó los libros para revelar un sobre rojo. Allí, impreso en el frente decía Universidad de Georgia. A Sabrina se le vino el mundo encima. Aceptado decía adentro y se databa hace tres meses. Quiso llorar, pero en vez gritó.

—¿Cuándo te vas?—Connor se dió vuelta. Él sabía perfectamente que pasaba.

—Sab, escucha, te lo iba a decir es solo que no encontré el momento.

—¡No me vengas con esas estupideces, por favor! ¿Por qué no podías decírmelo?

—Me aceptaron hace tres meses y no me decidía aún. Es que no quiero dejarte sola, realmente. Y aún no sé que hacer y si no te dije- no te dije por que mira como te pones. No quería que pase esto.

Iba a decir algo, algo bastante duro, pero no lo dijo. Simplemente abrió la puerta y salió de la casa. Escuchó a Connor gritar su nombre una vez pero simplemente corrió. Vio los autos andar por Yellowstone Boulevard a su lado, como si nada hubiese pasado. Una cosa era que su ex le mintiera, una cosa era que sus profesores le mintieran y otra cosa era que su hermano le mintiera. Y que la dejara. Salió una lágrima pero la limpió de inmediato. Odiaba llorar y más en público. Finalmente cuando ya no tenía más aliento y se estaba por chocar con Juno Street se sentó en la acera al lado de un LaudroMat y se quedó mirando las estrellas haciendo el máximo esfuerzo por no empezar a sollozar en la puerta de una lavandería (que por cierto se encontraba abierta). Tomó aire y por unos segundos se olvidó de todo. De todo. De que Connor se iría a Georgia a la universidad y que no tendrían suficiente dinero para ir los dos, de que su padre estaba en algún lugar trabajando, de que su madre...no volvería. Parecía ser que todos se iban de su vida tan rápido como entraban en ella, parecía que el hecho de que era la pequeña de la familia los había mantenido en Queens y que ahora que ya tenía diecisiete todos se irían donde realmente querían estar. Parecía que estaba sola. Fue inevitable que la tercer lágrima escapara.

En el momento en el hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas escuchó el primer grito. Aunque su mente se había nublado de repente, entendió que se trataba de un robo. Cuando se atrevió a mirar a través del vidrio vio a la anciana que atendía el LaundroMat con las manos levantadas, la cara roja y lágrimas por sus mejillas y a un hombre con una máscara negra apuntándole con un revólver. Sabrina empezó a hiperventilar.

—¡El dinero, ya!—la voz grave del hombre resonó en sus oídos y la hizo salir del trance. Aunque todos sus instintos de supervivencia le decían que corra, Sabrina no podía moverse. Buscó su teléfono en sus bolsillos con manos temblorosas solo para darse cuenta que lo había dejado en casa. Susurró alguna que otra profanidad y se levantó del suelo, procurando que no la vea el ladrón. ¿Qué hago?¿Qué hago? Piensa Sabrina piensa Justo cuando estaba por precipitarse dentro del negocio escuchó un disparo. Casi no pudo contener su reflejo de gritar. Cayó de nuevo al suelo y se tapó lo oídos. Tembló más. Escuchó una tercera voz en la lavandería. Se inclinó para ver de nuevo, con extrema cautela.

Allí, frente al ladrón enmascarado, se encontraba el mismísimo Spider-Man pegado al techo como por arte de magia. De repente la presión en el cuerpo de Sabrina se liberó, aunque la situación seguía siendo increíblemente abrumadora para ella. Su traje era igual al que había visto tantas veces en los periódicos y en la tele, aunque se veía más pequeño en persona.

—Hey, me gusta tu máscara. Un poco cliché para un ladrón, ¿no crees? —dijo el hombre arácnido mientras lanzaba una telaraña de su muñeca para interceptar el revolver del enmascarado. Cuando la tela volvió hacia él volvió a apuntar y esta vez la uso para atar las manos y los pies del ladrón juntas. El hombre gruñó y cayó al pisó. El hombre-araña bajó del techo y ayudó a la anciana a sentarse en el mostrador de nuevo. Sus movimientos parecían calculados. Le dijo algo, aunque Sabrina solo logró escuchar la respuesta de la mujer "Gracias, señor araña". En ese momento se empezaron a escuchar las sirenas de policía.

—Oh, parece que llego tu Uber. Ya tendría que irme.

—¿Quién eres?—gritó el ladrón enfadado, aunque estando tirado en el piso era mucho menos intimidante.

—Pensé que era famoso, lo lamento, me estoy poniendo un poco engreído. Soy Spider-Man. Por eso la araña aquí—dijo mientras señalaba el medio de su traje rojo y azul— Bueno, ten un buen día, nos vemos luego.

El hombre araña salió por la ventana por la que había entrado. Sab, aunque seguía un poco conmocionada se decidió a seguirlo ¿La razón? Su más grande defecto. La verdad. Mientras los coches de policía llenaban la zona Sabrina se escabulló entre ellos. Caminó hasta ver la ventana por la que el hombre araña había salido. Daba a un callejón. Se mantuvo lo más escondida que pudo mientras lo atravesaba, en busca de el señor araña. Escuchó un ringtone. Sabrina se sobresaltó y se escondió detrás del tacho de basura más cercano. La canción parecía ser el tema de Star Wars. Luego escuchó su voz.

—Hola...Sí, May, ya estoy volviendo...A unas cuadras...Sí, si lo sé...Cinco minutos...Okey, okey, chau te quiero—seguía en su traje solo que estaba apoyando en la cornisa de una ventana y con teléfono apoyado a la oreja. La parte de abajo de su máscara estaba subida, así que sus labios estaban descubiertos.

—Mierda —se dijo a sí mismo el segundo en el que cortó el teléfono. Luego agarró una mochila que estaba en el suelo y guardó el celular. Acto seguido, se estaba desnudando. Sabrina estaba sorprendida, pero no podía dejar de mirar ¿Acaso estaba por descubrir quién se escondía debajo de esa máscara? Cuando quedó en ropa interior se puso rápidamente unos jeans y una camisa que había sacado de la misma mochila, aunque aún mantenía su máscara puesta. Sab se preparaba mentalmente para retener de la mejor manera la cara que estaba a punto de ver. Y así, las manos del chico arácnido fueron a el borde de la máscara y en un segundo estaba fuera de su cabeza. Espera un segundo. Su cara le parecía extrañamente familiar. Por un instante el muchacho miró en la dirección de Sabrina, aunque no directamente hacia ella. Y en ese segundo lo pudo ver perfectamente bajo la luz del farol de la noche. El pelo castaño y alborotado, la ceja un poco cortada, la mandíbula fuerte. Luego, simplemente se esfumó.

A Sabrina le costó unos minutos procesar lo que había visto. Cuando ya había pasado a los policía y al LaundroMat y estaba a mitad del camino de vuelta a su casa pudo comprender la extensión de su descubrimiento. Su compañero de clase era Spider-Man. Peter Parker era Spider-Man. Y ella lo sabía.


	2. u n o

Pasó sin siquiera mirar a Connor corriendo a su habitación y cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Se quedó bastante tiempo pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, acostada en la cama mirando el techo. Peter Parker ¿Cómo era posible que el nerd más grande de su clase fuera el hombre araña? No tenía sentido. Recordaba todas las veces que se había topado con Peter en el metro. Ambos lo tomaban para volver a sus hogares luego de la escuela. Tal vez había visto mal, tal vez fue solo un error. Se incorporó y buscó su teléfono entre sus libros de matemáticas. Buscó su nombre en Facebook primero. Cuando encontró su perfil tocó su foto para que se hiciera grande. Era él. Estaba segura. Siguió indagando en su perfil pero no pudo encontramos mucho más que fotos con amigos, likes en posts de El Señor de los Anillos y...mensajes de condolencia. Apenas lo recordaba pero sabía que el tío de Peter había muerto el año pasado o el anterior. Tenía la vaga memoria de sus amigos hablando del tema y del sentimiento de dolor que le causó en el pecho. Eso golpeaba cerca de casa. Aparte de eso recordó a Russ hablar del hecho de que Parker tenía una pasantía en Stark Industries y él no ¿En qué mes había sido eso? ¿Mayo? ¿Junio? Justo en el momento en el que el spidey apareció peleándose con todos esos otros raros en Alemania. Junto a Tony Stark. El golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sin esperar una respuesta Connor entró a su habitación. Sabrina no lo miró a los ojos.

— Sab, por favor, hablemos bien sobre esto, ¿okey? — ella no le contestó, siguió mirando  
su celular como si no existiera — Mira, podemos hablar de esto en la mesa...con los tacos que acaban de llegar y podemos dejar de pelear unos minutos y tratarnos bien.

—¿De dónde son?—preguntó Sabrina con una nueva curiosidad.

—Julio's, por supuesto.

— Me convenciste en el momento en el que pronunciaste tacos.

El próximo día de escuela fue especialmente extraño para Sabrina. El secreto que ocultaba era tan grande que la consumía mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Midtown. Cuando encontró a Russ entre la multitud lo saludó con la mano y él se le acercó de inmediato. Sabrina se moría por contarle todo lo que vio aquel día en el laundromat, pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía un plan. En proceso.

—Tengo noticias—fue lo primero que le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

—Ah, bueno, yo también tengo noticias—dijo ella, reaccionando.

—Mmmm...creo que las mías son mejores

Ciertamente lo dudo.

—Bueno, dale, contame—contesta Sabrina exasperada.

—Brie Lee...¡Me habló! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¿Brie? La amiga de Liz y todo ese grupo. Pensé que ibas a intentarlo con Greg, me caía bien.

—Estoy intentándolo pero, no sé... es complicado. Bueno él es complicado no yo. Aparte todo el tema de mis padres...no quiero arriesgarlo.

—¿Y entonces vas a hablarle a Brie? Suena como que te estas rindiendo—dice y empieza a caminar. Había visto a Russ pasar de chico a chica a chica a chico por años y por fin había encontrado a la persona para él, pero miedo siempre fue su peor rival. Su determinación con cambiar de interés amoroso cada mes era algo que Sab no comprendía en absoluto. Ella prefería concentrarse en otras cosas.

—Greg estará bien.

—¿Y como estará Russ?—le dice y él responde con un ruedo de ojos. Sab se ríe un poco.

—Es tu momento de contar las novedades—dice cambiando de tema mientras se acercan a la sala de química.

—Nada, es que a Connor lo aceptaron en UOG.

En ese momento Sabrina vio, detrás de Russ entre los alumnos que entraban a la clase de química, a Peter Parker. El corazón se le paró por un segundo. Spider-Man estaba allí frente a sus ojos disfrazado de un estudiante normal de secundaria, hablando con un amigo, riendo de algún chiste. Normal. Lo miró demasiado, tal vez, por eso la atrapó mirándolo y le devolvió una mirada más bien confundida. Sabrina volvió inmediatamente su atención a Russ que había estado hablando todo ese tiempo.

—Sabby, ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Si, si. Me distraje, perdón. Mejor entremos a clase...

Sabrina controlaba cada movimiento que hacía Peter Parker. Se sentó junto a Russ en uno de los últimos bancos de trabajo mientras que Peter y su amigo se ubicaron donde siempre lo hacían, en el segundo después del primero de la derecha. Sabrina comenzó a imaginar todos los lugares en donde Peter podría esconder su traje. Detrás del locker, entre los libros en la mochila, en una bolsa. Esta vez fue su amigo, Ned, el que la encontró mirándolos fijamente mientras la profesora Margin entraba al salón y pedían silencio. Sab seguían mirando a los dos amigos con determinación ¿Lo sabrá Ned Leeds? Acaso lo sabía su familia ¿Cómo mierda consiguió sus poderes? y...¿Qué pasó con el Buitre y toda esa locura? La profesora hablaba pero era ruido de fondo para Sabrina. Su plan era complicado, algo cruel y casi imposible. Pero valía la pena intentarlo. Tenía que saber todo lo que podía sobre Peter Parker y realmente no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacerlo.

Justo en ese momento la profesora Margin dijo las palabras justas en el momento más oportuno.

—...trabajo de a pares. Constituirá la nota del semestre.

Sabrina sonrió.

Fue ella la que se le acercó primero con una seguridad nueva y le dijo:

—¿Peter verdad?—intentó mantener la voz controlada y sonar relajada pero se seguía recordando a sí misma que estaba hablando con Spider-Man y que posiblemente la mataría si quisiera ¿Alguna vez mató a alguien Spider-Man?

—Emm, sí.

—Sabrina—dijo presentándose y le estiró la mano. Él la aceptó—Me preguntaba si podríamos hacer el proyecto juntos...eso si no tienes ya pareja. Es que...me va fatal en química y necesito algo de ayuda...

—Ah, ermm—balbuceó y tornó la cabeza hacia su amigo quien simplemente le asintió—Supongo que sí. No hay ningún problema.

—Genial...gracias.

Peter le sonrió. Sabrina forzó una sonrisa para él.


	3. d o s

Cuando terminó la clase Sabrina salió apresuradamente de la sala. Russ la siguió de inmediato.

—¿Por qué harías eso?—le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el comedor. Sabrina solo quería ignorar la pregunta pero sabía que no lo lograría.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Juntarte Parker para el trabajo de química ¿Por qué harías eso? Pensé que estaríamos juntos.

—Si estas con Brie ¿Por qué te molestas?

—No. No me molesto, es que no entiendo porque estas con Peter Parker.

—Peter... es inteligente, por eso decidí que me vendría bien hacer grupo con él.

—¿Qué dices? Si te sacaste calificaciones sobresalientes en química toda tu vida ¿Desde cuando necesitas a un nerd que te ayude?... ¿Qué está pasando?

—Bueno es que...Russ , vamos, solo pensé que seríamos buen grupo.

—¿Te gusta Parker? Es eso ¿no? Vos siem-

—No ¡No, Russell! Esta conversación se terminó.

—Bien. De todos modos para qué soy tu amigo si no me cuentas nada...—dijo y se fue aunque Sab sabía que no estaba enfadado. A Russ simplemente le gustaba ser dramático.

 

Peter salió por las puertas de Midtown caminando directo a su casa. Estaba agotado. Había sido un día tan largo que parecía que al menos tres días habían transcurrido en vez de uno. Pero estaba un inusual estado de paz. Decidió no ponerse los auriculares porque el sonido ambiente era suficiente para que se olvidara de sus preocupaciones por un tiempo. Cuando la brisa se tornó muy frívola sacó su campera de la mochila y se la puso, sin antes ver el retazo de tela azul y roja en el fondo, debajo de todos sus libros y carpetas. Se preguntó cuándo sería su próxima gran misión. Después del Buitre, Liz, Tony y todo ese lío había deseado un pequeño descanso de la desquiciada vida heroica pero un mes parecía suficiente. Sacó su celular para chequear que no tenía ninguna llamada perdida de Tony. Aunque ya sabía que no las había. Todo parecía volver a estar en equilibrio. Él volvía a ser el amigo y vecino Spider-Man, respondiendo a las llamadas de auxilio de locales de comida mexicana y robos en la calle, y por ahora ningún alien había caído de nuevo del cielo de Nueva York.

Justo cuando estaba llegando a la mitad de la manzana su sentido arácnido, o tal vez simplemente su sentido del oído, le advirtió que alguien caminaba detrás de él. Los pasos se acercaban más y más y parecían acelerar. Sus reflejos de superhéroe lo hacían estar alerta en todo momento pero su cerebro le pedía que responda con claridad. Además, ahora era Peter Parker, no debía llamar demasiado la atención. Se dio vuelta abruptamente cuando las pisadas parecías estar por tocarlo. Sabrina Novak lo miraba sorprendida. Al instante se arrepintió de su accionar.

—P-Perdón, no quería asustarte.

Peter se sentía tan confundido como se había sentido todo el día ¿Por qué, de repente, una de las chicas más populares de la escuela le empezaba a hablar?

—No, no, está bien. Es solo que en esta ciudad nunca se sabe —le sonríe para que entienda que está bromeando, aunque no lo está, al menos no por completo.

—Siempre es mejor ser precavido...Te vi yendo para el metro yo también voy para allá. Pensé que te gustaría algo de compañía.

Peter la miró fijo, como si estuviese tratando de descifrarla. Sabrina simplemente le devolvió una mirada cálida que lo convenció.

—Sí, sí. Está bien.

—Prometo que soy buena compañía.

—No lo dudo—dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar y ella lo imitaba.

Caminaron en silencio por unos buenos segundos. Sabrina miraba a Peter de reojo como buscando las palabras para empezar la conversación. Peter no sabía si se sentía agradecido o simplemente incómodo.

—Alguien me dijo... por ahí, que estuviste en una pasantía en Stark Industries. Es increíble.

—Fue una locura, sí.

—¿Lo conociste? ¿A Tony Stark?—Sabrina parecía genuinamente curiosa.

—Sí...él es...genial, me refiero a que...lo admiro mucho.

—Bueno, sí. Es un genio y un héroe ¿Qué más quieres de un hombre?

Peter se rió y se preguntó si él también cumpliría con esos requisitos. Genio y héroe.

—Supongo que nada.

En ese momento llegaron a la entrada del metro. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio. La línea E no estaba muy poblada a esta hora del día y por lo general su camino a casa era rápido y simple. Cuatro estaciones hasta Forest Hills y después unas cinco cuadras hasta su apartamento. Aunque a veces se bajaba unas estaciones antes para balancearse por la ciudad buscando a gente en necesidad de socorro. Esta vez no lo podría hacer. Tal vez se escaparía por la ventana de su habitación más tarde.

—¿Hasta qué estación?—le preguntó Peter cuando se sentaron en el vagón.

—75th ¿Nunca me habías visto? Viajo todos los días por la E.

Peter hizo memoria. Recordaba vagamente haberla visto sentada leyendo una vez en un vagón, y hasta recordaba que lo había saludado una vez. Luego de lo de Ben. Por lástima, había suponido. Sabrina Novak era medianamente popular, pero no era una chica que llamara mucho la atención, tampoco lo hacía Peter, por eso se ignoraban mutuamente. Todos concocían a Sabrina por su padre, Gus Novak, y nadie sabía muy bien quién era Peter Parker, y sus caminos no tendrían por qué cruzarse. O eso suponía él. No es que le molestara, simplemente la nueva interacción lo ponía un poco escéptico.

—No recuerdo mucho, pero sí.

—Supongo que no soy tan memorable...—dijo y miró hacía la ventana con expresión ofendida.

Peter se arrepintió inmediatamente de su elección de palabras y su cara se transformó en unos segundos. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Sabrina lanzó una carcajada.

—Peter, por favor, solo estoy bromeando—siguió riendo hasta que Peter también se rió con ella. La risa no duró mucho, de todos modos, porque la voz robótica del vagón anunció que se encontraban a dos minutos de la estación 75th avenue.

—Oh, antes ¿Por qué no das tu teléfono? Digo, así coordinamos un día para hacer el proyecto de química—le dijo ella mientras se paraba y sacaba su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su mochila.

—Claro, sí—le contestó. Sabrina le dió su teléfono y él tecleó su número rápidamente.

Las puertas del vagón se abrieron y Peter le devolvió su móvil. Sabrina lo guardó y le sonrió.

—Nos vemos—dijo finalmente y las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella.

A Peter solo le faltaba una estación para llegar a su casa pero todo el recorrido se encontró con pensamientos conflictivos sobre su compañera de viaje. En líneas generales él no tenía muchos amigos. Ned, para empezar, a quién conocía desde los diez, Liz, que se había ido de Nueva York porque él mismo había encarcelado a su padre, y Michelle, tal vez...y Flash...no él no. Bueno, no tenía muchos amigos y no era experto en socializar ni nada de eso. Entonces, ¿Qué había hecho para que Sabrina Novak le hablase? ¿Un día decidió que quería hablarle y lo hizo? ¿Había sido por el proyecto de química?¿Quería compañía en el metro? Peter no sabía cuál era la razón de su accionar, pero genuinamente no le molestaba. De hecho, le agradaba bastante.


End file.
